Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known.
Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,877,897; 5,796,094; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.